Angewohnheiten
by wunschpunsch
Summary: Die Zwillinge entwickeln die Angewohnheit sich gegenseitig anzustarren und sich ein Bett zu teilen TWINCEST


Titel: Angewohnheiten

Warning(s): Slash, Twincest, Fluff

Summary: Die Zwillinge entwickeln die Angewohnheit sich anzustarren und sich ein Bett zu teilen (Twincest)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: Es ist eine Twincest Geschichte, das vorab. Wem das nicht gefällt, der soll es auch nicht lesen. Ich will jedenfalls nachher keine Reviews haben in denen steht, dass euch Twincest nicht gefällt! Ansonsten sind natürlich alle Reviews willkommen!  
Dieser Fanfic ist nicht gebetat. Das heißt, alle Fehler, die ich gemacht habe gehören mir allein!

Normale Pärchen lieben es, sich an ihr erstes Treffen zu erinnern. Sie feiern Kennenlerntage und die meisten Frauen sind furchtbar wütend, wenn ihre Männer diesen Tag vergessen.

Bei Fred und George ist das anders. Es gibt kein erstes Treffen und sie mussten sich nie kennen lernen. Seit sie denken können, sogar noch länger, gibt es den anderen. Sie wissen, dass sie zusammen gehören. Sie können nicht ohneeinander sein. Sie sind eine Person und doch nicht.

Also, das Kennen lernen ist uninteressant, es ist nicht mal vorhanden. Interessanter ist da schon als die beiden wieder begannen zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Als sie 5 Jahre alt waren, entschied ihre Mutter, dass sie getrennte Betten erhalten sollten. Am Anfang waren die Zwillinge einverstanden, sie wollten schließlich große Jungen sein. Einige Wochen vergingen, in denen jeder in seinem eigenen Bett schlief. Eines Abends jedoch, war Fred sehr traurig. Ron hatte seinen Spielzeugzauberstab zerbrochen. Fred war so stolz auf seinen Spielzeugzauberstab gewesen und nun war er kaputt. Fred war daraufhin den ganzen Abend traurig gewesen.

„Stell dich nicht so an", sagte ihre Mutter zu ihm, „Wir kaufen dir einen neuen Zauberstab." Dann seufzte Molly tief, denn all das würde wieder Geld kosten.

„Ich will keinen Neuen!", murmelte Fred, „Ron soll endlich aufhören, an meine Sachen zu gehen!"

„Er ist zu klein, um das zu verstehen", meinte Molly und schickte die Zwillinge ins Bett.

Fred war immer noch nicht über seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab hinweg gekommen. George wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder traurig war und kroch zu ihm ins Bett. Er umarmte Fred und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.

„Sei nicht mehr traurig! Mach was von Ron kaputt, dann geht's dir besser!"

„Er solle endlich aufhören, an meine Sachen zu gehen!", wiederholte Fred und drückte sich näher an George. „Wir müssen uns etwas besonders gemeines einfallen lassen, damit er das nie wieder macht!"

Die beiden berieten solange sie sich wach halten konnten, wie sie sich rächen konnten. Schließlich waren sie so überwältigt von der Müdigkeit, dass sie beide in Freds Bett einschliefen.

Am nächsten morgen verwandelte Fred Rons Teddybären in eine Spinne und abends kam er zu George ins Bett. Sie entschieden, dass sich ein Bett zu teilen nichts mit groß werden zu tun hatte. Warum sollten sie etwas so schönes aufgeben? Sie liebten es, die Wärme des anderen zu spüren, abends miteinander zu flüstern, bis sie einschliefen und nebeneinander aufzuwachen. Ihre Eltern hatten nichts dagegen, doch sie versuchten den beiden klar zu machen, dass sie damit aufhören mussten, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Dort hatte jeder Schüler sein eigenes Bett. Die anderen würden sie auslachen. Außerdem waren sie nun keine kleinen Kinder mehr, sondern 11 Jahre alt. Da schlief man nicht mehr mir seinem Bruder in einem Bett. Fred und George hörten sich geduldig an, was ihre Eltern zu sagen hatten, doch ignorierten es vollkommen.

Als es soweit war und sie ihre erste Nacht in Hogwarts verbrachten, warteten sie, bis alle anderen in ihrem Schlafsaal schliefen und Fred kletterte in Georges Bett. Es gab beiden das Gefühl, nicht fremd in dem riesigen Schloss zu sein. Den anderen neben sich zu spüren war wie ein Stück zu Hause. Sie waren es gewohnt und sie wollten damit nicht aufhören.

„Hier ist alles so anders", flüsterte George, „es ist irgendwie unangenehm. Es gibt so viele Fremde hier."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte ihn Fred, „Das ist mit Sicherheit nur am Anfang so. Bald kennen wir Hogwarts. Es sind nicht alle fremd. Du hast Percy und Charlie und Bill und du hast mich." Er strich seinem Bruder sanft über das rote Haar und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. George und Fred fanden an diesem Kuss auf die Stirn nichts Besonderes. Ihre Mutter küsste sie schließlich auch oft genug. Heute morgen, als sie in den Hogwarts Express gestiegen waren zum Beispiel. So rechtfertigten sie, dass die Küsse auf Stirn und Wangen etwas ganz normales waren.

Gegen morgen verließ Fred Georges Bett, um sich in sein eigenes zu begeben. Die anderen mussten nichts davon wissen. Was, wenn sie die Zwillinge tatsächlich auslachen würden? Es war besser, das geheim zu halten. Und so begann ein wunderbares Spiel, ein Versteckspiel, um genau zu sein. Jede Nacht krochen sie zueinander ins Bett, besprachen alles erlebte, hielten Händchen und küssten sich gegenseitig auf Stirn und Wangen. Jeden morgen kehrten sie traurig in die eigenen Betten zurück. Es war jeden Tag dasselbe Spiel und es war unvorstellbar, damit aufzuhören.

So verging das erste Schuljahr und die Zwillinge lebten sich hervorragend ein. Bald hatten sie den Ruf, der schlimmsten Unheilstifter seit James Potter und Sirius Black. Das zweite Schuljahr verging und das dritte. Sie spielten ihr Spielchen in dem Bett des anderen all die Jahre, bis beide begannen Gefühle füreinander zu entwickeln, die über ihr gewöhnliches Spiel hinausgingen. Sie hatten einander noch nichts davon erzählt und waren beide unsicher, ob sie es überhaupt tun sollten. Alles fühlte sich jetzt anders an. Fred fiel auf, wie warm Georges Körper war, wenn sie nebeneinander lagen oder wie sanft und beruhigend Georges Stimme war. George fiel auf, wie weich Freds Haut war, als er seine Wange küsste oder wie er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog, wenn er sich anstrengte. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig minutenlang anstarren, immer in der Hoffnung, von niemandem, und am aller wenigsten dem angestarrten Zwillingsbruder, erwischt zu werden.

In einer besonders langweiligen Zaubertrankstunde (alle Zaubertrankstunden waren langweilig, wenn man recht bedachte) hatten beide nichts zu tun. Fred malte Muster auf den Umschlag seines Zaubertrankbuches und war sehr darauf bedacht, nicht von Snape erwischt zu werden. George beobachtete, wie Freds Hand mit der Feder dünne Linien zeichnete, als hätte er noch nie etwas Faszinierenderes gesehen. Er bewunderte die Art, mit der Fred seine Feder hielt, er untersuchte den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln und die Adern auf seinem Handrücken. Er starrte.

Fred hörte auf zu zeichnen, hob den Kopf und warf Snape einen besorgten Blick zu. Dieser hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass keiner der Zwillinge aufpasste. Dann wandte Fred den Kopf und bemerkte, wie George in Gedanken versunken auf seine Hand starrte. Fred musste lächeln. Er selbst sah George oft genug mit demselben Blick an. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass George dasselbe fühlte, wie er? Aber das war unmöglich, oder? Es konnte nicht sein, sein Bruder war nicht so krank, wie er selbst. Dennoch beeindruckte ihn die neue Erkenntnis, dass George ebenfalls zu starren pflegte.

„Was schaust du denn meine Hand so an?", fragte Fred nach einer Weile, nur um Georges Reaktion zu sehen.

George schreckte hoch und sah Fred überrascht an. Er war erwischt worden! Er spürte wie seine Ohren rot anliefen. Bald würde er knallrot sein. Er musste das verhindern! Er konnte jetzt nicht rot werden, nicht jetzt! Er brauchte eine Ausrede, eine Notlüge, die er selbst auch glaubte.

„Ich hab nicht deine Hand angeschaut, sondern deine Zeichnung!", zischte er und versuchte vergeblich verärgert zu klingen.

Fred wollte gerade widersprechen, da wurde er von Snape unterbrochen:

„Da die Herren Weasley während meinem Unterricht noch Zeit für Privatunterhaltungen haben, können sie mir ja sicher zusammenfassen, was wir diese Stunde gemacht haben", sagte er und ging einige drohende Schritte auf die beiden zu. Wie sollten sie sich da wieder heraus retten? Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung, was sie in dieser Stunde gemacht hatten und es war ihnen auch ganz egal, doch dieser wütende Snape konnte einem nicht egal sein. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es und Fred und George packten hastig ihre Bücher ein und stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne Snape auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Da haben wir ja noch mal Glück gehabt", lachte Fred vergnügt und schulterte die Tasche mit seinen Büchern. George nickte nur. Auch sonst war er den Rest des Tages nicht sehr gesprächig. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm, dass Fred ihn beim starren erwischt hatte. Sie schwiegen sich den Rest des Tages mehr oder weniger an. Fred dachte die ganze Zeit über nach. Er musste George sagen, dass er ihn ebenfalls ständig anstarrte, dass er mehr wollte, als die halblebigen Küsse, die sie sich jetzt gaben, dass er ihn liebte, in ihn verliebt war, dass es ihm egal war, dass dies verboten war. Wie sollte er das bloß anstellen. Wenn er das frei heraus sagte und er sich in George getäuscht hatte, würde nichts mehr so sein, wie früher. George würde ihn hassen, Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich nur seine Zeichnung angeschaut. Vielleicht bildete er sich alles nur ein. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht würde er wenn er George alles sagte, aber endlich dass bekommen, was er schon so lange wollte. Er musste es ihm sagen, aber er wusste nicht, auf welche Art und Weise er das am besten tun konnte. Er war sich sicher, darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Abend, als er George mitteilte:

„Ich gehe ins Bett."

George antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur. Normalerweise hätte er mit Sicherheit gefragt, warum Fred schon so früh ging, doch heute war alles anders. George beteiligte sich nicht, wie üblich an den Gesprächen im Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern saß alleine da. Die anderen vermuteten, dass die Zwillinge sich gestritten hatten, da sie sonst nur schwer auseinander zu kriegen waren. Wenn sie wüssten...

Als George kurze Zeit später ebenfalls den Schlafsaal betrat, lag Fred auf seinem Bett. Die Vorhänge waren noch offen und George war einen kurzen Blick auf Fred. Er dachte, er würde schlafen, doch Fred täuschte es nur vor. Er überlegt immer noch, wie er George seine Gefühle erklären sollte.

George zog sich hastig aus und schlüpfte in seine Schlafanzughose. Fred öffnete seine Augen ein Stück. Es war schließlich ziemlich dunkel und George war viel zu sehr mit umziehen beschäftigt, als das er bemerken würde, wie Fred ihn beobachtete. Er war hübsch, wie er da nur mit Schlafanzughose bekleidet dastand und seine Kleider zusammenlegte. Mondlicht beschien seinen nackten Oberkörper und Fred versuchte sich nicht auszumalen, was man damit alles anstellen konnte. Er stellte sich vor, Küsse auf seiner nackten Brust zu verteilen, sich an diesen Oberkörper zu pressen. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder jeden Moment, wie immer, zu ihm ins Bett schlüpfen würde. Zumindest hoffte er das, nachdem was heute vorgefallen war. Jedenfalls konnte er es sich nicht leisten jetzt hart zu werden. Verdammt, George sah einfach zu gut aus! Fred versuchte sich zu kontrollieren und dachte an das unerotischte, das ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel Professor McGonagal, nackt! Die Vorstellung war wirklich schlimm und er kniff schnell die Augen zu. Er tat ja immer noch, als würde er schlafen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Gewicht auf der einen Seite seines Bettes und wusste, dass George sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Er war so froh, dass er gekommen war, er hatte befürchtet, er würde nicht kommen. Aber nun war alles gut, alles war wie jeden Abend und doch anders. Die Vorhänge raschelten und einen Moment später spürte er Georges Arme, die sich um ihn schlossen.

Kontrollier dich zwang sich Fred und obwohl er die Augen zu hatte, wusste er, dass George ihn wieder anstarrte. Er fühlte es einfach. Er und George waren schließlich so gut wie eine Person!

Minuten verstrichen und George starrte Fred immer noch an. Er betrachtete jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, jede Sommersprosse. Er untersuchte die Form seiner Augenbrauen und die Art, wie Fred die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, gar nicht wie einer der schlimmsten Unheilstifter in der Geschichte von Hogwarts.

Fred hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und öffnete die Augen. George erschrak, als ihn dieselben blauen Augen, wie seine eigenen, anklagend ansahen. Zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag war er jetzt beim Starren erwischt worden. Er musste besser aufpassen, sonst würde Fred noch Verdacht schöpfen. Ohne es zu wollen, lief er rot an.

Bloß nicht, dachte er und senkte eilig den Kopf, um sein rotes Gesicht zu verstecken.

Sogar in der Dunkelheit bemerkte Fred, dass George knallrot war. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Er liebte es, wenn George rot wurde. Es war so süß!

„Du kannst es nicht verstecken!", erklärte er und schob seinen Zeigefinger unter das Kinn seines Zwillings. Er drückte sein Gesicht nach oben, sodass George ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Aber Fred wollte schließlich sein niedliches, rotes Gesicht und den beschämten Gesichtsausdruck betrachten, für den er verantwortlich war.

„Fred, bitte." Zu seiner Überraschung gelang es ihm, nicht komisch zu klingen. Seine Stimme war ruhig und er klang beherrscht. Ganz im Gegenteil zu dem, was in seinem inneren geschah. Er war beschämt, die Situation war ihm unangenehm, doch seltsamerweise erregt ihn das ganze auch. Der Finger unter seinem Kinn fühlte sich so gut an. Freds Hände waren kalt und sie bildeten einen Kontrast zu Georges glühendheißem Gesicht. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen und ballte sie zu Fäusten.

„Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein!", meinte Fred und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Er verlor alle Skrupel. Ihm war egal, dass er seinen Zwillingsbruder vor sich hatte und ihn zutiefst begehrte. „Was glaubst du, wie oft ich dich schon angestarrt habe?"

„Dann fühlst du dich genau so, wie ich?"

Anstatt einer Antwort pressten beide im selben Moment ihre Lippen aufeinander und küssten sich. Der Kuss war nicht wild oder forderte mehr. Er war allerdings auch nicht sanft, denn ihre Zungen kämpften gegeneinander und George biss vorsichtig in Freds Unterlippe. Der Biss entlockte Fred ein leises Stöhnen, das sofort von Georges Lippen gedämpft wurde. Der Kuss war weder wild, noch sanft, er war einfach schön! Schön, es gab kein besseres Wort dafür! Schön und richtig und natürlich. Beide wussten nun, dass die Zeit der Spiele beendet war. Das hier war kein Spiel, sondern ernst. Es war nicht wie die Küsse auf Wange und Stirn, die ihnen auch ihre Mutter gab. Das war Liebe, füreinander geschaffen sein, Schicksal und es war verboten. Aber jetzt war es zu spät und hatten sie diese Grenze schon überschritten. Beide wussten, dass sie es nicht bereuen würden.

Immerhin werden wir keine Bastarde als Kinder bekommen, dachte George und fuhr damit fort, Freds Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Zumindest diese Tatsache war sehr beruhigend, wenn auch nicht recht überzeugend.

„Ich liebe dich!", gaben beide gleichzeitig zu, als sie den Kuss unterbrechen mussten, um Luft zu holen. Als sie einander gleichzeitig diesen Satz sagen hörten, mussten beide lachen. Sie hatten wieder einmal dasselbe gedacht! Sie waren doch so gut wie eine Person. Sie lächelten immer noch, glücklich einander gefunden zu haben und ihr Spiel beendet. Obwohl das eine Spiel zwar beendet war, würde das Versteckspiel weiter gehen.

„Das können wir nicht mehr als Scherz erklären", stellte Fred fest.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist mir egal. Wir werden einfach noch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein müssen, damit niemand uns erwischt. Nach all den Streichen, haben wir genug Übung darin, nicht erwischt zu werden." Georges Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

George fühlte sich jetzt erstaunlich gut, fast berauscht. Fred lag neben ihm, warm, weich. Er wollte nie wieder an einen anderen Platz. Er musste immer an Freds Seite bleiben und er würde sich immer so geborgen fühlen. In den Armen seines Bruders konnte ihn niemand angreifen, hier war er unbezwingbar.

George legte seinen Kopf auf Freds Schulter und griff nach seiner Hand. Fred gefiel das. Er begann mit seiner freien Hand, Georges Haare und Wangen zu streicheln. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, es war nicht nötig. Die Stille war angenehm und friedlich. Sie bewegten sich auch kaum, da sie die perfekte Position um einzuschlafen gefunden hatten. Nur ein einziges Mal setze sich George auf. Er drückte ein letztes Mal seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders, bevor beide einschliefen. Aneinander gekuschelt, wie unschuldige Kinder.


End file.
